Twilight Zone
by knickknack99
Summary: 1x2 it takes place a couple of years after endless waltz and is the sequel to We Didn't Start the Fire


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters. The song is "Twilight Zone" by Golden Earring

Twilight Zone

One-shot

2x1

Duo's POV

My fingers strum the guitar with a familiarity brought on by years of use. Music has always had a calming affect on my troubled soul. It's the only thing in my life that has been constant; me and my guitar. It was with me throughout the war and long before that.

I found it in a dumpster, when I was thirteen, while hunting for food. Only the strings were broken. Seeing as I was the perfect thief, I went into a run down music store and stole the strings and a couple of guitar lesson books. After reading the books, I learned I needed a pick. I found a piece of metal and with careful work; I made it into the pick.

With that same pick worn smooth with use, I started to play. Keeping my voice low, I started to sing.

_Somewhere in a lonely hotel room  
There's a guy starting to realize  
That eternal fate has turned his back on him...  
It's 2 A.M... _

I was sitting in our living room's bay window, just gazing out at the stars. This was an old song that I love. During the war it felt right to sing it, I felt like I was in the twilight zone.

It's a nightly ritual that I perform. Sitting with my guitar and singing.

_It's 2 A.M. the fear has gone  
I'm sitting here waiting the gun still warm  
Maybe my connection is tired of taking chances _

I didn't need to look, for I knew he was there. Heero. He learned of this nightly habit during the war, when we would room together at schools and safe houses. He never said a word, as I sat on my bed and played, singing softly. Later I learned that he loves it when I play and sing, says it soothes him.

_Yeah there's a storm on the loose  
Sirens in my head  
Wrapped up in silence all circuits are dead  
Cannot decode my whole life spins into a frenzy... _

I'm leaning against the right side of the window with my legs stretched out before me, the neck of the guitar pointed out toward the living room. The only source of light is the moon shining in through the window.

Heero walks silently to me, dressed only in blue cotton pajama pants. Myself in nothing but an old concert t-shirt and black boxers. I slide forward still playing. He sits on his knees behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and laying his head on my shoulder.

_  
Help I'm stepping into the twilight zone  
Place is a madhouse feels like being cloned  
My beacon's been moved under moon and star  
Where am I to go now that I've gone too far  
Help I'm stepping into the twilight zone  
Place is a madhouse feels like being cloned  
My beacon's been moved under moon and star  
Where am I to go now that I've gone too far  
So you'll come to know  
When the bullet hits the bone  
So you'll come to know  
When the bullet hits the bone_

Heero stays with me till I finish the song. I then curl up my legs and set the guitar down. I turn in Heero's arms and kiss him soundly on the lips. I lean back to see his ravished look; lips swollen, hair mused, eyes gazed, and cheeks stained with blush.

Pushing him up to a standing position, I then slide back into my original seated pose. I spread my legs and gesture for Heero to sit. Once adjusting him against me, I motion for him to pass me the guitar. With Heero now sandwiched between me and the guitar I start to play and softly sing the same song again.

_I'm falling down a spiraldestination unknown  
Double crossed messengerall alone  
Can't get no connection, can't get throughwhere are you _

Over the years, I grew in height to an even six feet and gained some muscle mass making me fill out nicely. Heero on the other hand is still the same only growing an inch making him five foot six. He blames his Japanese blood for making it so he has to look up at me. While I just grin down at him saying it's easier to hold and cuddle him. He just glares up at me in response.

He leans back on to me, my arms effortlessly moving around him as I play. Laying his hands on my thighs and closing his eyes, he leans his whole weight against me. Resting my cheek on his hair, I continue to softly sing.

_Well the night weighs heavy on his guilty mind  
This far from the border line  
When the hitman comes he knows damn well  
he has been cheated...  
And he says _

Closing my eyes, I continuing playing and holding Heero. He once told me that he feels safest in my arms, that they make the nightmares go away. Smiling I hold him tighter against me trying to make us melt into one, while I play my guitar.

This soon became another part of my nightly ritual, chasing away both our demons.

_Help I'm stepping into the twilight zone  
Place is a madhouse feels like being cloned  
My beacon's been moved under moon and star  
Where am I to go now that I've gone too far  
Help I'm stepping into the twilight zone  
Place is a madhouse feels like being cloned  
My beacon's been moved under moon and star  
Where am I to go now that I've gone too far  
So you'll come to know  
When the bullet hits the bone  
So you'll come to know  
When the bullet hits the bone_

I sit there holding him close. Singing and playing. Soon I feel his breathe even out and know that he has fallen asleep in my arms. I just continue to play on, strumming my old guitar.

_Help I'm stepping into the twilight zone  
Place is a madhouse feels like being cloned  
My beacon's been moved under moon and star  
Where am I to go now that I've gone too far  
Help I'm stepping into the twilight zone  
Place is a madhouse feels like being cloned  
My beacon's been moved under moon and star  
Where am I to go now that I've gone too far  
So you'll come to know  
When the bullet hits the bone  
So you'll come to know  
When the bullet hits the bone _

Once I finish, I kiss Heero's forehead. Setting my guitar by the window, I shift a little to slide my arm under his legs and the other around his back. Cradling him against me, I turn my legs to the floor and stand. As I climb the stairs, his head falls onto my shoulder and I hear him mumble softly, "Love you".

Smiling, I kiss his lips softly and whisper in his hair, "I love you, too".

_So you'll come to know  
When the bullet hits the bone _


End file.
